notti di seta
by seiran88
Summary: rukawa e sendoh sono cugini, nessuno lo sa, hanno un passato comune che li ha segnati e uniti. hana è geloso della loro intimità ma fatica ad ammettere di essere attratto dalla kitsune. poi, le cose si complicano.
1. Chapter 1

AVVISO IMPORTANTE: ANCHE SE A UN CERTO PUNTO POTREBBE TRARVI IN INGANNO, QUESTA FIC RESTA UNA RUHANA. Non spaventatevi vedendo un Sendoh troppo amichevole. E scusatemi se i personaggi risultano ooc… non sono molto pratica di Slam dunk, purtroppo… però adoro le fic incentrate sui nostri bei giocatori…!

Capitolo 1

Pov Sendoh

Il coach ride, nasconde gli occhi dietro le mani. Non è certo l'unico.

Intanto il sole alle nostre spalle sta correndo, e sembra davvero affrettarsi a compiere quella lunga salita che culminerà nel mezzogiorno… sembra ansioso quanto me di proseguire, di continuare.

Lo amo il sole.

Ma amo anche giocare. E così abbandono questi pensieri malinconici e teneri, e mi volto verso gli altri. Pronto a ricominciare con il mio ruolo di eterno giullare.

Hiro mi sta guardando con un sorrisetto, e dondola le chiavi davanti al mio viso.

-Ne è rimasta una sola, Sendoh… ci tocca anche sta volta!

C'è un bagliore nei suoi occhi che è impossibile fraintendere. Una sfida.

Non sarò testardo come qualcuno di mia conoscenza, ma non sia mai detto che lascio cadere una sfida.

Soprattutto se ho davanti un pubblico impaziente.

E gli occhi maliziosi del mio migliore amico che mi invitano a rispondere.

Gli prendo il polso, lo avvicino al viso. –Direi che è un'ottima soluzione… lo sai che soffro la solitudine…- sussurro sensuale, aprendogli la mano e baciandogli il palmo. Tutti scoppiano a ridere ancora di più e Hiro arrossisce leggermente.

Uno dei piaceri della vita, fare arrossire il mio dolce playmaker.

Mi faccio più audace, lo fisso negli occhi e con la lingua mi azzardo ad assaggiare la sua pelle.

Devo essermi spinto troppo oltre perché Koshino ritira la mano di scatto. –Smettila di giocare idiota e ridammi le chiavi!

Lo show non sarebbe ancora finito nelle mie intenzioni, ma un grido mi impedisce di continuare.

-Io con la baka kitsune non ci dormo! Ma siete impazziti, volete che mi prenda una broncopolmonite acuta? A stare tutta la notte con quel freezer… e poi come ci gioco, con la febbre a quaranta? E voi avete bisogno del tensai per vincere…

Sto aspettando… ogni fibra del mio essere è tesa nel tentativo di cogliere le parole pronunciate da quella voce melodiosa che _so_ risponderà…

-Do'hao.- sento infatti ribattere, in tono piatto, indifferente, e do subito le spalle ai miei colleghi per volgere lo sguardo sugli avversari. _Lui _è lì.

In piedi, assonnato (scommetto che ha passato il viaggio in pullman a dormire) con i capelli un po' spettinati e una posa indolente… sta appoggiato al furgone, e non alza la voce neanche per rispondere agli insulti di Sakuragi.

Ma per me la voce la alzerà….

-Kaede!- urlo, e lo vedo sollevare la testa… mentre le sue labbra si aprono in un minuscolo sorriso dolce… un sorriso che, lo so, dona solo a me.

Mi fiondo nella sua direzione, e lui muove qualche passo per incontrarmi a metà strada. Lo stritolo tra le braccia, ridendo, e lui mugugna qualcosa…

-Che dici piccolo?

-Mollami Akira mi stai strozzando…

Allento la stretta ma non lo lascio andare. Mi è mancato troppo, quel suo profumo, quella voce sensuale, quel profilo perfetto… Quando ho saputo che saremmo stati affiancati dallo Shohoku al ritiro mi sono messo a saltare in palestra! (Sotto lo sguardo allibito di tutti i miei compagni, che sicuramente si chiedevano cosa ci trovassi di tanto divertente nel farmi insultare per due settimane da quello scimmione di Sakuragi).

-Vedo che anche lo Ryonan è arrivato, Sendoh.- mormora Akagi,e io mi rivolgo anche a di loro. –Sì, appena adesso… spero abbiate fatto un buon viaggio!

Tutti annuiscono, a parte il mio ostaggio. Avvicino le labbra al suo orecchio, soffiando –Ha dormito bene il mio gattino?

Sento una miriade di occhi posarsi su di noi. Perplessi. Incerti. Per poi farsi sconvolti quando sentono il mio Kaede ridacchiare, senza divincolarsi dalla mia stretta.

So cosa stanno pensando: il ghiacciolo umano…ride? Ma è inutile che vi mordiate le mani, ragazzi, lo fa solo con me. Non vi preoccupate.

-Akira… dammi una mano con le valigie, idiota!

Urla Hiro per spezzare quello strano silenzio, e io gli lancio un'occhiata. Sta fissando Kaede, con uno sguardo assorto.

Spiacente, Hiro: ti voglio molto bene, ma questa meraviglia non è pane per i tuoi denti. Io, il mio cuginetto, non lo concedo neanche al mio migliore amico.

Ho imparato la lezione, ormai.

Pov Sakuragi

Cazzo lo odio quel porcospino! Non solo è l'osso più duro di tutto il Ryonan, ma sembra anche provare un piacere perverso nel mettere le mani addosso al mio volpino! E quel cretino di Rukawa, che da a _me_ dell'idiota, si lascia palpare! Sorride anche!

Ma cazzo, Kitsune, non ti accorgi che quello vuole solo scoparti? Lo vedo benissimo, io, il modo in cui ti guarda, in cui ti osserva, in cui ti sfiora… con quel suo sorriso a novantatrè denti perennemente candido e falso…

Ahio! Chi è che mi ha lanciato il pallone in testa?

Mi volto e vedo Mitsui al mio fianco. –Con chi ce l'hai stavolta, Sakuragi?

Scrollo le spalle. Non posso certo dire allo Sfregiato che provo il bruciante desiderio di mettere le mani attorno al collo di Akira Sendoh e stringere, stringere… anche perché non è l'unico bruciante desiderio che io provi.

Aahhh…! Ma cosa sto dicendo? Non posso neanche pensare una cosa simile…

Ma non posso neanche mentire.

Non adesso, non mentre osservo Rukawa saltare, i capelli incollati alla fronte, e schiacciare il pallone nella rete.

Comunque è un po' di tempo che ho la sensazione di non essere il solo, a fare di queste considerazioni.

Gli occhi di Mitsui indugiano un po' troppo spesso sulla volpe, quando si lava, quando si cambia, quando cammina…

Con quella maledetta sensualità che sembra incredibile vedere in un congelatore ambulante. Mai che faccia un sorriso, la Kitsune (a parte quelli per il porcospino, certo), mai che sfiori qualcuno con troppa intenzione… eppure è impossibile restare fermi e impassibili guardandola. E sta parlando un etero convinto, voglio dire, sono neanche due ore che non vedo Haruko e già mi manca! Ma Rukawa… Merda, sarà pure un maschio, ma riesce a fartelo venire duro anche mentre palleggia con lo sguardo fisso sul canestro, senza prestarti la benché minima attenzione! Perché la kitsune, quando gioca, potrebbe cadergli il cielo in terra e non se ne accorgerebbe…

-Ehi Kaede…!

Ecco, che vi dicevo? Il porcospino lo chiama e lui manco si volta. Reprimo un sorriso di soddisfazione che si trasforma in un ringhio quando Sendoh ride e allunga un braccio, togliendo il pallone dalle mani di Ru. Che si volta, deciso a fare una strage (abbiamo imparato a non intrometterci nei suoi allenamenti privati, ormai), per scontrarsi con il ghigno idiota di Sendoh. E incredibilmente rilassa le spalle, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

-Che vuoi Akira?

Giusto, per lui è Akira. No ma dico, proprio con il nostro peggior nemico doveva mettersi a fare amicizia? Voglio vedere in partita, poi, se si mette a fargli gli occhi dolci quando sta per insaccare il pallone nell'ennesima rete…

Non sono geloso. Davvero.

È solo che quel maledetto porco se lo sta mangiando con gli occhi!

-Gattino, ti va un one on one?

Rukawa annuisce- sia mai che la volpe rifiuta una sfida- poi frega la palla a Sendoh e si lancia sul canestro. Ma si ritrova a terra, con il porcospino addosso. Adesso vado là a lo strangolo.

Ride, Sendoh, ride con le lacrime agli occhi, e Ru si divincola ma non lo scalcia via. –E togliti cretino mi stai distruggendo la gamba…

Eppure…sorride! E Sendoh… -Cazzo che male Ru ma sei fatto di marmo? Mangi qualcosa, ogni tanto, o hai deciso di vivere d'aria? Guarda che a me piacciono i ragazzi più in carne, sai?

Rukawa non fa in tempo a ribattere che Koshino ha tirato su di peso Sendoh. –E piantala di provarci con lui, tanto non attacca Akira! Piuttosto vieni, che dobbiamo lavarci…

Se ne vanno, e solo quando le porte della palestra si sono chiuse dietro di loro mi volto verso la volpe.

Sta ancora a terra, gli occhi fissi al soffitto e il respiro leggermente affannato.

Eccolo. Kaede Rukawa, il ragazzo con gli occhi di volpe, il ragazzo più bello del pianeta, il miglior giocatore di basket della prefettura, la matricola d'oro dello Shohoku, l'angelo imbronciato della nostra squadra… il mio rivale in amore, il mio _peggior_ nemico… sdraiato sul pavimento di una palestra, atterrato e azzoppato da un porcospino ridens arrapato, con gli occhi sbarrati e le labbra socchiuse…

Ma che cazzo sta pensando quella stupidissima volpe! Mica gli sarà davvero piaciuto stare a terra sotto Sendoh?

-Forse la volpetta innocente non è proprio pur come pensiamo…- sussurra una voce al mio orecchio.

Mi volto. Mitsui sogghigna, e non faccio fatica a leggere il suo sguardo. Lo spingo da parte. –Sai a me che me ne frega? Basta che il porcospino non gli abbia rotto una gamba, poi per il resto…

-Da quando ci si preoccupa della salute di Rukawa, Hana?- mi sfotte lo Sfregiato, mentre io senza badargli mi avvicino al caduto. Gli porgo una mano –Ehi, volpe, tutto bene?

Lui mi guarda, come se non mi riconoscesse. Poi, incredibile, arrossisce.

-Do'hao- borbotta, rialzandosi da solo e uscendo in fretta dalla palestra.

Io resto fermo, sotto lo sguardo irridente di Mitsui, a contare i battiti veloci del mio cuore. E a ripassare nella mente l'immagine irreale delle gote candide di quel bellissimo principe dei ghiacci rosate dall'imbarazzo.

Ps- spero che vi piaccia…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 2

Sakuragi pov

Cioè, io davvero non capisco perché devo sempre, e sottolineo SEMPRE, cacciarmi in situazioni così… così, ecco, IMBARAZZANTI.,

Oddio, e adesso cosa dico? Tutti mi stanno fissando con quell'aria di attesa malcelata, divertita e strafottente. Sento ancora nelle orecchie echeggiare la voce di Sendoh.

-Allora, scimmia, dicci un po'… sta benedetta verginità, l'abbiamo già persa?

Così tranquillo, rilassato, appoggiato a un gomito e praticamente disteso a terra. Con la testa che si rovescia indietro per sorridere al suo degno compare, come si chiama il playmaker del Ryonan? Sì, giusto, Koshino.

Almeno non starà appiccicato alla kitsune come suo solito, mi sono detto. Ma era sperare troppo, evidentemente, perché Rukawa gli sta seduto esattamente di fronte, e gli occhi di quell'odioso porcospino si attardano un po' troppo spesso sulla sua figura.

Io, dalla mia postazione strategica, vedo tutto!

-Ehm… Hana? Ti sei addormentato?- la voce di Akagi mi riporta alla realtà. Giusto, il gioco… che poi io l'ho sempre odiato il gioco della bottiglia!

E meno male che abbiamo optato per la versione più soft, quella senza baci… anche perché chi vorresti baciare, qua dentro? Siamo tutti maschi! Ayako si è rifiutata di mettere piede in questa stanza, con somma delusione di Ryota …

Lo sguardo mi cade sulla volpe. Effettivamente qualcuno da baciare ci potrebbe anche essere… per Mitsui o Sendoh, certo! Mica avrete pensato che stessi parlando di me… io, il mitico Tensai… ma siamo seri!

Rukawa non ci guarda, sembra non prestare attenzione al gioco. Beve un sorso di qualche strano liquido, le sue labbra sono così perfette… sensuali…

Mi sento avvampare, e certo non aiuta Mitsui, che mi scruta torvo –Insomma scimmia non abbiamo tutto il giorno! Vuoi rispondere sì o no… che poi è solo una proforma, lo sappiamo già tutti che tu…

-Qual era la domanda?- provo a scamparla, ma quel bastardo di Sendoh mi guarda con i suoi occhioni blu e sbatte le ciglia –Sei ancora vergine, Sakuragi?

Ecco, lo sapevo, sono paonazzo. Distolgo lo sguardo, per non vedere quegli occhi blu tingersi di soddisfazione e divertimento, mentre pigolo un sì.

Poi in fretta ruoto la bottiglia.

Si ferma di nuovo su di me. Evvai! Adesso sarò io a tormentare… speriamo che mi tocchi Sendoh, voglio il porcospino, dai, dai, Sendoh, Porcospino, Porscospino…

Merda. Ma non mi ascolti proprio mai, vero, tu?

Evidentemente Rukawa il gioco lo seguiva, perché quando la bottiglia si ferma davanti a lui mi guarda.

Mi guarda.

E io mi perdo in quegli occhi straordinari.

Un movimento di Mitsui al mio fianco mi riporta alla realtà. Si china, lo Sfregiato, di sicuro per suggerirmi qualche domanda… ma io so già cosa chiedere, ho in mano lo strumento della mia vendetta.

-Ah-ah-ah, è il tuo turno, eh, volpaccia! Allora rispondi tu se hai il coraggio? Sei vergine?

Sto ancora ridendo, immaginando l'imbarazzo colorare le sue guance. E sta volta sarà merito mio, sarò io a metterlo a disagio…

-No.

Ogni fantasia di trionfo cade intorno a me in un tintinnio di vetri infranti.

-Come no?- mi sento sussurrare, afono. Lui scrolla le spalle. –Vuoi un disegnino, do'hao? No. Non sono vergine.

Oltre allo sconcerto per aver sentito, vediamo, 8 parole di fila sgorgare da quelle labbra solitamente immobili, so che qui intorno tutti stanno annaspando.

Io da parte mia non so cosa pensare.

Un pò il mio orgoglio si ribella "Com'è possibile che addirittura il frigorifero ambulante abbia già fatto sesso mentre io ancora non ho dato neanche un bacio?"

Poi c'è un sottile terrore, immagini agghiaccianti della kitsune tra le gambe della mia piccola Harukina.

E questa fotografia porta un sentimento molto più grande e impetuoso, che minaccia di annegarmi e sommergermi. Gelosia. Gelosia cieca e rabbiosa.

CHI SAREBBE QUEL BASTARDO CHE HA APPROFITTATO DELLA MIA KITSUNE?

Solo l'idea del suo corpo candido tra mani altrui mi da la nausea. Una delle sue stupide fan, certo… quale? Qual è, che devo sventrarla?

E poi un altro sospetto. Strisciante. Che mi spinge a voltare la testa di scatto, verso l'altro lato del cerchio. Come mi accorgo TUTTI hanno già fatto.

Ma Akira Sendoh non guarda noi. I suoi occhi sono fissi su Rukawa, così come il sorriso, dolce e intenerito questa volta, non borioso come al solito, è un dono per lui solo.

Mi fa quasi male vedere che ormai tutti collegano i due, almeno idealmente.

E del resto, quale candidato ideale per quel grande passo, se non il ragazzo, l'unico, che riesce a sciogliere un po' il principe dei ghiacci?

Il fruscio della bottiglia sul pavimento ci fa sussultare.

Mentre tutti eravamo impegnati a sbranare Sendoh con gli occhi, la maledetta kitsune ha deciso di continuare il gioco.

La crudele lancetta si ferma su Mitsui.

Vedo lo sguardo dello sfregiato tingersi di malizia. Dio, ti prego, fa che non tocchi di nuovo a me…

Per una volta le mie preghiere sono ascoltate. La vittima sacrificale sarà Sendoh.

Non gli ho ancora perdonato lo scherzetto di prima, quindi mi preparo ad assistere voglioso al suo pubblico annientamento. Anche se la paura che quell'idiota di Mitsui possa chiedere al porcospino se è stato lui a rubare l'innocenza della mia volpacchiotta mi gela il sangue nelle vene.

Che poi devo smetterla con sta storia della _mia_ volpacchiotta. Lui è Kaede Rukawa, cazzo! Il mio peggior- beh, quasi- nemico!

Mitsui sorride.

-Bene bene, chi abbiamo qui? Il nostro dolce Akira… sai che circolano molte voci su di te, vero?

L'altro annuisce con grazia. Non sembra imbarazzato.

Rukawa manda giù un altro cocktail. Ma non era astemio il volpino?

-Soddisferai qualche mia curiosità, Akira-chan?

-Ma certo, Mitchi.- replica zuccheroso quel cretino. Ahia. Si mette male. Mitsui _odia_ quando lo si chiama Mitchi. Me, mi ha sempre preso a pugni, quando mi scappava. E Akira non è nella posizione giusta per scherzare col fuoco.

-Riguardo alle tue preferenze sessuali, ecco, i pareri sono piuttosto discordanti. Ti andrebbe di illuminarci una volta per tutte?

Quasi mi cade la mascella quando quell'imbecille con sorriso perenne dichiara candidamente di essere bisessuale. Voglio dire, io sono qui a farmi enormi seghe mentali solo perché trovo _carino _Rukawa (ehm, sì, vabbè, forse carino è un po' un eufemismo…), e lui…

-E chi ti piace di più?

-Bè…non saprei così su due piedi… direi i ragazzi, credo.

-Ne hai avuti tanti?

-Dipende da cosa intendi tu per 'tanti'…- replica pronto e sibillino il porcospino.

-Qualcuno che conosciamo?- eccola la domanda tanto attesa. E la risposta è…

Una risatina. –Direi proprio di sì… ma non perdere tempo a chiedere i nomi: non te li dirò mai!

-Allora la domanda di riserva. Ripensa a tutte le tue scopate. Qual è stata la cosa più porca che hai fatto? sta domanda mi fa schifo ma non sapevo come introdurre l'argomento… sorry! NdLindir 

E qui, per la prima volta, l'uomo ridens si fa serio. Ammutolisce, lo sguardo si oscura, un'ombra cade sul bel viso.

Guardo, con il cuore che sanguina, Rukawa mordersi un labbro, e Sendoh incatenare i suoi occhi.

Si fissano per un lungo momento, e nessuno fiata. Poi, un sorriso appena accennato, triste e dolce, e la risposta.

-Non sempre le leggi della morale coincidono con quelle dell'amore, Mitsui. E quelli che hai svegliato non sono bei ricordi. Non ho intenzione di ricordare. Tutto può essere puro. Innocente. Basta che sia fatto nel modo giusto.

Rukawa chiude gli occhi, veloce, beve un altro bicchiere.

Akira allunga una mano tremante, e da una leggerissima spinta alla bottiglia. Mitsui.

Altra spinta. La bottiglia. Che ruota, folle e perversa, fino a decidere la prossima vittima.

Fermandosi, con un sibilo inquietante, proprio su di lui.

Di nuovo su di lui.

Sulla kitsune.

Sendoh pov.

Ok, lo ammetto, non sono ancora del tutto libero da quelle storie. Certi giochetti continuano a mettermi a disagio.

In fondo, tutto è cominciato così, no?

In uno di questi maledetti giochini.

E so che anche Kaede lo pensa. Perché quando risponde è teso.

Io cerco di fare lo sbruffone, ma l'ultima domanda di Mitsui mi colpisce come un cazzotto allo stomaco.

_Ripensa a tutte le tue scopate. Qual è stata la cosa più porca che hai fatto?_

Dio, che schifo. Odio ridurre tutto a termini così volgari, lo sai vero honey? Mi viene voglia di alzarmi e prendere a pugni quello stupido teppista… per essersi permesso di infangare così i ricordi che tengo cari più della vita. Per aver di nuovo associato quella luce al buio che poco dopo l'ha inghiottita. Dolce e amaro, farmaco e veleno. Sempre così, in continuo susseguirsi. Ma…

Come cazzo puoi chiamare _scopata_ quel che facevamo? Già allora non lo sopportavo, e non avevo metri di confronto.

Ora, invece, ora che sono stato in così tanti altri letti, so che era diverso. Era come volare.

E se amore non si poteva dire, perché innamorati non eravamo, mio dolce tesoro dagli occhi di volpe, mia eterna e vivente contraddizione, ogni nostro gesto era comunque un'emozione.

Non sopporto di scendere le scale che conducono a quell'abisso. E invece, la domanda di Mitsui, caduta nel silenzio generale, mi ci ha spinto dentro a forza. E mi sono ritrovato di nuovo dentro quelle afose notti di luglio, quelle notti di seta e di olii, con il cielo nero simile a inchiostro che colava nei nostri occhi dilatati dagli acidi, e la tua pelle, Kaede, candida sulle mie lenzuola, le tue lacrime sotto le mie labbra, la tua disperazione nel mio cuore. Il tuo corpo perfetto, puro, eppure spezzato, nelle mani.

Mentre rispondo sento i tuoi occhi accarezzarmi. Tu solo capisci quel che mi costa questo pellegrinaggio. Tu solo puoi capirlo.

Certo, anche Hiro si è accorto che qualcosa non funziona. Ma quei ricordi non posso condividerli nemmeno con lui, nemmeno con il mio migliore amico, il mio dolce playmaker.

E quindi mi sporgo, cercando di far smettere le mani di tremare, e giro la bottiglia.

E la sorte questo decide, in questa notte di rimembranza.

Mitsui, inquisitore. E Kaede, strega incamminata verso il rogo.

Mio cugino volta i suoi occhi prigionieri del mare.

Sento la risata nervosa di Sakuragi –Ah baka kitsune tocca di nuovo a te… forza Mit fagli qualche bella domanda imbarazzante…

Come ci fosse qualche domanda capace di mettere a disagio mio cugino…

Ma Mitsui ha altri progetti, perché fissa rapito Kaede, e si inumidisce le labbra. –No Hana, nessuna domanda per la nostra volpe. Ma stai tranquillo, lo spettacolo piacerà anche a te. Voglio vedere se il nostro Rukawa è bravo a togliersi i vestiti come lo è a fare canestro.

Mi alzo in piedi di scatto. –Cazzo dici ti sei bevuto il cervello coglione?- esplodo, e sento la mano di Hiro sul mio polso. –Akira calmati…

-Calmati sta minchia… cosa credi di fare, con chi credi di parlare, scimmione senza senso?

Lo sguardo di Mitsui è freddo. Eppure, eccitato. Chissà da quanto tempo questo puttaniere si rifà gli occhi guardandosi mio cugino sotto la doccia, chissà da quanto tempo aspetta questo momento… e quel pirla patentato di Kaede che come sempre non si accorge di niente! Ma bisogna mettergli i sottotitoli a quel ragazzo? E poi ha il coraggio di chiamare Hanamichi do'hao!

La voce del bastardo mi riscuote da questi truci pensieri –Cos'è Sendoh, siamo gelosi? Vorresti che lo show fosse privato… magari nella tua bella cameretta… con il letto pronto per sbattercelo sopra, dopo…

-Ma come ti permetti di…

-Akira. Basta. Lo farò.

Guardo mio cugino alzarsi, bere un'ultimo sorso e poi porgere il bicchiere a Mitsui. Senza un sorriso. Senza una provocazione. Semplicemente, un ordine. –Riempi.

E Mitsui riempie, mentre io affondo la testa tra le mani e mi chiedo cosa posso fare.

Io lo conosco, Kaede. Conosco Kaede. Conosco un Kaede che questi idioti manco arrivano ad immaginarsi. E so di cosa è capace. Questo mi spaventa.

Senza una parola ha portato la stanza al silenzio. E adesso le sue dita candide volano al primo bottone della camicia.

Inchioda tutti gli sguardi, e non ha ancora incominciato.

Io so cosa farà. L'ho visto così tante volte…

Non ancheggerà, nessuna mossa sexi. Sarebbe grottesco. E invece lui, il mio angelo, è sempre elegante.

Semplicemente, si spoglierà. Con lo sguardo fisso su un punto imprecisato del muro.

E semplicemente si spoglia. Con le labbra morbidamente serrate.

Riprendo a respirare. Non si sta impegnando. Potremmo arrivare alla fine senza troppi problemi.

In fondo, le altre volte era completamente fatto. Ci credo che poi si lasciava andare a certi estremi… ma questa sera, questa sera no. Questa sera è perfettamente lucido, e poi davanti ci sono i suoi compagni di squadra, non ricchi figli di papà sbavanti cui fottere i soldi. Cui fottere tutto.

Kaede lancia uno sguardo alla finestra, di nuovo. E solo allora io mi accorgo dei numerosi bicchieri posati a terra. Ha bevuto. Molto. E non c'è più abituato.

Ommmerda…..

Si volta, continuando a spogliarsi lentamente, cammina fino alla finestra. Lì si appoggia al muro e guarda il mare. Lascia cadere la camicia, sfiora il pavimento con un volo leggero.

E lui ci fissa tutti in faccia. Uno per uno.

Lasciando me per ultimo, come dessert. Nei suoi occhi, adesso di nuovo accesi come in quelle sere, leggo le sue intenzioni.

Scuoto la testa, lo imploro di non farlo.

Ma lui sorride, un sorrisetto malizioso che speravo non gli avrei più visto, e mi sembra quasi di sentirlo sussurrare. –Non lascio mai cadere una sfida, io, cuginetto…

Tutti sono incantati a bersi la visione del suo petto nudo investito dalla luna, quando le mani di Kaede si arrampicano sulle spalle. Si sfiora lento, poi le dita scivolano sui muscoli, scendono sul ventre, capricciose, e si avvolgono intorno al primo bottone.

Ha ricominciato a camminare. Verso di noi.

Non ancheggia, si ostina a non compiere nessuno di quei tipici movimenti da spogliarellista, eppure mi sono eccitato addirittura io. Gli lancio uno sguardo truce e lo vedo sogghignare. Merda, è più ubriaco di quanto pensassi…

Il primo bottone salta, anche il secondo e poi il terzo… le mani si fanno strada dentro i jeans, li allargano, li fanno scivolare. Non si ferma. Con grazia fa un passo in avanti, liberando le caviglie dal tessuto.

E poi si ferma davanti a Mitsui. Lo sfida.

Vedo distintamente il rigonfiamento nei pantaloni di quel bastardo. So che Kaede sarebbe capace di farlo venire con un solo gesto, uno sguardo, una parola. Se solo lo volesse.

Ma non vuole. Non ancora. Al mio cuginetto piace giocare quanto a me.

Lo fissa negli occhi. –Vuoi finire tu, Mit?- chiede, la voce bassa, e le mani del bastardo si posano sui suoi fianchi, le dita si infilano sotto l'elastico dei boxer…

A Mitsui sfugge un gemito, e io mi alzo in piedi.

-Bene lo spettacolo è finito. Kae smettila di fare il bambino e rivestiti.

Lo strattono e sembra che tutti si risveglino da un sogno. Un tempo questo mi riempiva di orgoglio… adesso sono solo stanco. E spaventato.

Getto la camicia sulle spalle di mio cugino e gli lancio i jeans. Mentre lui li riinfila impacciato mi avvicino a Hiro. –Le chiavi.

-Come scusa?

-Le chiavi di camera nostra, lo metto a letto.

Sakuragi sta fissando la macchia sospetta sui pantaloni di Mitsui, ma alza la testa all'improvviso. –Che vorrebbe dire?

-Vorrebbe dire che Kaede stanotte dorme da me e tu te ne stai buono con Hiro. Non ho la minima intenzione di lasciare Kae solo con uno di voi, dopo questo istruttivo spettacolo.

-Giusto, meglio il tuo letto, soprattutto se ci stai dentro anche tu!- ribatte Sakuragi e io non gli bado, allacciando i pantaloni di mio cugino. Quell'idiota dai capelli rossi sembra molto infastidito da questo gesto…

Passo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Kaede e lo spingo verso il corridoio. –Buonanotte ragazzi. Fate bei sogni.- li sfotto, chiudendomi la porta alle spalle.

Punto primo: Mitsui non mi sta così antipatico, solo mi serviva qualcuno per quella parte e lui era il meno fuori luogo. Ma si riscatterà, credo…

Punto secondo: temo che qua siano davvero ooc… soprattutto Kaede. Scusatemi!

Punto terzo…spero che qualcuno mi stia leggendo! Baci a tutti, Lindir


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 3

Sendoh Pov 

Devo assolutamente trovare un modo per far ingurgitare un po' di calorie a questo mucchietto di ossa. Ero serio, oggi pomeriggio in palestra, quando dicevo che sembra fatto di marmo! Voglio dire, l'ho portato in braccio per tutte le scale e non ho neanche il fiatone…

Mi viene quasi da ridere, non sono più abituato a fare la chioccia. Tutte le mie ragazze, e tutti i ragazzi, mi hanno sempre anzi accusato di essere un bastardo senza cuore, uno che pensa solo al sesso e poi chi si è visto s'è visto.

Cazzate. Io sono così solo con chi è così a sua volta. E Kaede…. Kaede non lo è. Assolutamente.

Lo corico adagio sul letto, lo guardo. I suoi bellissimi occhi sono offuscati, sembra non capire. Non capisce.

Kaede è così, ubriaco. Passa da momenti di lucidità gelida ad attimi in cui torna bambino.

Ridacchia mentre gli slaccio la camicia. –Mi fai il solletico… Aki…

-Ma sentilo, quello che fino a due minuti fa teneva due squadre di basket col fiato sospeso con il suo spogliarello!

Lui inarca la schiena per permettermi di fargli scivolare via i pantaloni, e io finalmente lo spoglio.

Resto a fissarlo, mordicchiandomi un labbro.

Distratto faccio correre la mano sui muscoli del suo petto, in una carezza leggera, e lui geme.

Ok. So cosa fare.

-In piedi honey…- gli dico, infilandogli una mano sotto la schiena.

Lui barcolla ma ubbidisce. È più facile trascinarlo in bagno così.

Senza una parola lo metto sotto la doccia. L'acqua gelida lo risveglierà.

Si lamenta, ma resta sotto il getto.

Quando lo tiro fuori gli occhi sono tornati limpidi.

Temporaneo, certo, ma… non potevo rischiare facesse qualche cazzata. Tipo baciarmi.

Non avrei resistito.

Ora i capelli nerissimi grondano acqua, e sono incollati alla fronte. Lo lascio ad asciugarsi e torno in camera.

-Akira… è tua questa stanza?

-Mmmm-mmmm. Dormi qui, stanotte. Come ai vecchi tempi, non sei contento?

-E Koshino? Non era lui il tuo compagno?

-Sakuragi ha gentilmente offerto il tuo letto per il suo riposo.

Lui distoglie lo sguardo. –Figurarsi se l'idiota si lascia sfuggire l'occasione di sbattermi fuori dalla camera…

Meglio dirgli la verità? Cioè, che quando ho ordinato a Kosh di cedere il letto, gli occhi del rossino mandavano fiamme? Che è proprio davanti al suo _evidente_ desiderio di avere Kaede con sé, che mi sono deciso ancor di più a tenerlo lontano da tutti?

La voce di Kaede mi strappa a questi pensieri. –Kira… cosa è successo, prima?

Sta sdraiato sul _mio_ materasso, i capelli umidi spettinati. Ehm…

Si tira su di scatto. Sguardo inorridito. –NO! Non mi dire che ho fatto….

-Già-già.

Nasconde la testa tra le mani. –Non potrò guardare in faccia nessuno, domani.

-Suvvia, non è così terribile. Hanno visto che eri completamente sbronzo. E poi, ti assicuro che hanno gradito _tutti_. Kaede… Kaede, seriamente. Perché hai bevuto così tanto?

La risposta mi arriva come un pigolio. –Ero triste…

-E chiaramente non hai intenzione di dire a zio Akira perché.

Non risponde, e sospiro. Mi corico nell'altro letto, visto che quel mostriciattolo si è impadronito del mio, e faccio per spegnere la luce.

-Kira?

Lo guardo. Ha le coperte raccolte sotto il mento e mi fissa con gli occhi lucidi. L'effetto dell'alcool sta tornando. Non ho mai visto nessuno reagire come Kaede alle ubriacature.

-Dormi con me stanotte?

Deglutisco. Sembra così piccolo, eppure… così bello.

-Ti prego.

Scosto le lenzuola e scivolo al suo fianco. Lui si accoccola contro il mio petto. Continua a parlare. –Non piaccio a nessuno.

Ridacchio. –E tutte le tue fan dove le metti?

-Kira sono femmine. Non contano.

-Beh, ti assicuro che gli sguardi dei tuoi compagni di squadra, e anche dei miei, stasera, non erano proprio quelli di gente a cui non piaci. Bastava che allungavi la mano, e avresti potuto avere chiunque. Anche… anche l'etero più convinto.

Non commenta. Ma sospira. –Può darsi. In ogni caso io resto solo una bambolina arrapante.

Kami, odio quando parla così. Odio pensare a chi ha messo quelle parole volgari in quella bocca stupenda, a chi l'ha costretto a imparare certe lezioni.

A chi gli ha fatto aprire gli occhi sulla maledizione di avere un corpo simile.

Vorrei prenderlo a pugni, quello stronzo. Ma non mi basterebbero i giorni, per dare la lezione giusta a _tutti_ i colpevoli.

-Kaede smettila di parlare così. Sai che non riesco ad ascoltarti… mi fa male! Mi sento impotente, e colpevole, e…

Si è sollevato su un gomito, e mi sta guardando. Gli occhi sono vertiginosi.

La prima volta che mi ha fatto questo discorso, era una notte d'estate. Una notte di seta bollente. E lui aveva le guance striate da lacrime.

Dopo che mi aveva raccontato quel che gli era successo, avevo due possibilità.

Baciarlo sulla fronte, rimboccargli le coperte e andare a cercare il figlio di puttana che aveva risposto alla dichiarazione del mio cuginetto preferito con un sogghignante –Perché me lo dici? Credevi di essere qualcosa di diverso da una bella scopata?

Oppure. Baciarlo sulla guancia, e poi scendere sulle labbra, e insegnargli quel che sentivo dentro. Lavare via con la mia saliva l'odore rancido di quello schifoso.

Kaede aveva quattordici anni.

Scelsi la seconda.

Adesso mi sta guardando, e si china su di me. Mi bacia. Un bacio lieve, gentile. Che ricambio con languida dolcezza.

Dopo ci guardiamo negli occhi. Lui è ancora ubriaco, lo so. –Kira, tu ci sarai, vero?

Lo stringo forte. –Sì, Kaede. Io ci sarò sempre. Ma adesso dormi, che domani dobbiamo allenarci.

Prima di addormentarsi, sussurra ancora –Kira, tu mi vuoi bene?

Gli poso un bacio sui capelli. Sono asciutti, oramai, e sorrido. –Quanto sei sciocco, piccolo.- mormoro, chiudendo gli occhi.

Sakuragi pov 

Apro la porta della mia stanza con un calcio. Quel demente di Koshino, alle mie spalle, mi segue sogghignando.

Ora. Non è che io sia _geloso_ dell'orrido porcospino, voglio dire, che ci troverà nella Kitsune non lo so. Ma…

Ma non doveva averla vinta, Ecco. Insomma, hanno deciso che la volpaccia avrebbe dormito con me? E allora dormirà con me, cazzo.

Invece no. Perché _Akira Sendoh_ deve fare i suoi sporchi comodi con Rukawa, e quindi io mi ritrovo Koshino.

Che sta sdraiato sul letto di Ru e mi guarda.

-Nervosetti?- chiede con un sorriso. Anche questo, sempre scazzato, proprio sta sera doveva divertirsi? Inizio a pensare sia sadico. Mmm, un sadico, un maniaco sessuale… che elementi ha il Ryonan?

Lo fulmino. –Fottiti Koshino.

Non replica, piega le braccia dietro la testa. Fissa il soffitto.

Pensare a cosa staranno facendo quei due, adesso, nell'altra stanza…

Mi viene voglia di spaccare qualcosa.

Che poi, perché mi preoccupo tanto della volpe? Se Rukawa è così stupido da non sapersi scegliere gli amici, fatti suoi no? Io che c'entro?

Non vedo perché dovrei farmi venire l'ulcera per lui…

-Piaciuto lo spettacolo?- chiede Koshino.

Faccia schifata. –Cosa? Ma dai… puah! Mica sono come il tuo amichetto, io!

Lo sguardo irridente di quel maledetto playmaker scivola sul mio inguine. Lo imito.

Cazzo! Non mi ero accorto di essere ancora eccitato…

Mastico tra i denti qualche insulto, non so se rivolto a Mitsui che ha proposto la pentitenza, a Sendoh che sta a letto con la volpe, a Koshino che mi rompe le palle o a Rukawa che è così… così disperatamente…

O a me che sono sensibile alle sue grazie. E non solo a quelle sportive…

Maledizione! Devo smetterla di pensarci…

Koshino si è addormentato. Sorrido quasi… neanche la volpe sarebbe stata capace di addormentarsi più in fretta.

A proposito di volpi… no, non cederò.

Per quanto il mio corpo urli, non ho nessuna intenzione di masturbarmi pensando a lui.

Quindi, meglio non pensarci proprio. E dormire.

Si, sì, dormire… e rimandiamo ogni domanda scomoda a più giusto momento.

Domani mattina… con il sole e gli uccellini allegri… sarà tutto diverso…

Certo, tutto diverso, penso aprendo gli occhi.

L'unica cosa diversa è che ho i pantaloni bagnati, e la maglietta matida di sudore.

Con il forte sospetto che Rukawa non sia del tutto estraneo ai sogni di questa notte.

Anche Koshino si sta svegliando… sbadiglia e mi sorride. O meglio, mi indirizza un sogghigno. Non sbilanciamoci, è pur sempre quel sadico scontroso di sempre!

Quasi quasi gli tiro un pugno.

-Mmm Sakuragi, dormito bene?

Lo guardo alzarsi, stiracchiarsi, avvicinarsi alla porta. Lo fermo.

-Scusa, dove stai andando?

Sguardo ironico. –In camera mia, non credi? Voglio farmi una doccia, cambiarmi…

Camera sua. La camera dove Sendoh dorme. La camera dove Rukawa dorme.

La camera dove Sendoh e Rukawa hanno dormito.

Dormito…

Scatto in piedi. –Vengo con te.

Solleva un sopracciglio. –E per quale ragione, scusa?

-Beh, ecco, ehm…- cazzo, non posso mica dirgli chiaro e tondo 'perché se quel pervertito del tuo amico ha messo le mani addosso alla _mia_ volpe gli faccio saltare tutti i denti!'

Potrebbe fraintendere la mia più che lecita preoccupazione per la salute di un compagno con… non lo so, con gelosia. Ecco, non sarebbe corretto.

Ma il Tensai ha sempre una riposta pronta. –Se Rukawa ha sonno non si regge in piedi. E per lui questa è notte fonda. Posso sostenerlo per il corridoio, in questo modo… senza disturbare ancora Sendoh.

Perché ho la sensazione che non mi creda? Ma che razza di playmaker diffidente hanno, quelli del Ryonan?

Comunque, arriviamo davanti alla porta e faccio per aprirla. Koshino mi ferma. –Aspetta, bussiamo prima.

-Eh? E perché?

-Non vorrei disturbarli…- sussurra con un sorriso. Che diavolo sta insinuando questo nanetto?

Improvvisamente, tutti i miei timori si riaffacciano. Kaede!

Apro la porta con una spallata, mi precipito dentro.

Ahhhh! Terribile spettacolo!

I vestiti della volpacchiotta sono sparsi per terra, e Rukawa… Rukawa è nel letto, addormentato… e sta usando il petto del porcospino come cuscino!

Mi avvento su quest'ultimo –Bastardo che gli hai fatto?

Koshino mi afferra per la vita –No ma dico ti sei rincretinito?

Sendoh si passa una mano tra i capelli –Ma che… Ah, Sakuragi… buongiorno Hiro.

Ma che buongiorno… io ti amazzo porco schifoso… giù le mani da Kaede…

-Stronzo io ti…

-Shhh… smettila di urlare, o lo sveglierai…- sibila Sendoh, indicando Kaede con un cenno del mento.

Sì, come se fosse possibile… Però, ci credo che lo preferisce addormentato… tempo che la volpe si renda conto di quel che è successo, e Sendoh è un uomo morto…

Mi divertirò a guardare Rukawa fare tanti piccoli pezzettini del porcospino… per poi che venga da me, con la coda tra le gambe, ammettendo di aver sempre sbagliato a considerare affidabile quel maniaco…

Oh, sì, Kaede sarà costretto a dire che avevo ragione io… riconoscere la mia superiorità…

Kaede…

Kaede… cioè no, no, Rukawa, Kitsune, insomma la volpaccia, apre gli occhi.

Guarda me. Guarda Koshino. E poi guarda Sendoh.

E. Sorride.

Si stiracchia, senza scostarsi da quel petto nudo. Le dita del porcospino volano tra i suoi capelli.

-Ce la fai ad alzarti?

Annuisce, ma quando è in piedi barcolla.

-E reggilo, idiota!- mi sibila Koshino all'orecchio. Mi affretto ad ubbidire.

Kaede chiude gli occhi, si appoggia al mio braccio.

Sendoh si alza in piedi. Oh bè, almeno i boxer li indossa.

Lancio un'occhiata a Rukawa. Anche lui.

Forse non è tutto irrimediabilmente perduto…

Forse la mia volpacchiotta è ancora…

Ma cosa vado a pensare? Questo qui non è più innocente da un pezzo! Non hai visto come ballava ieri sera? E cosa ha risposto…

Eh? Cosa vuole ancora il porcospino? Sendoh gli ha messo una mano sulla spalla, parla guardandolo negli occhi.

Gli sta suggerendo una doccia, e gli mette in mano una pastiglia.

Per il mal di testa, dice. E Rukawa annuisce.

Poi, ci sbrighiamo nel corridoio.

Vuoi mai che la Kitsune, per quanto rintronata dai postumi della sbronza, faccia tardi agli allenamenti!


End file.
